


Fiery Confrontation

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Mama Bear AntLord [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boredom, Bottom Scott Lang, Celestial Peter Quill, Eventual Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Mild Smut, Roughness, Scars, Top Peter Quill, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Quill was going stir crazy in the tower. He needed a hobby or something.





	Fiery Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write more Mama Bear stuff...but this idea wouldn't go away so here! Lol!

Quill was bored.

_Bored. Bored. Bored._

Scott had a company to run on the side when he wasn't being an Avenger, Cassie had school, and everyone else had their own extra curriculars they could busy themselves with. Quill sometimes went to space to help the Guardians, but even they didn't need his help. Watching tv lost its appeal after a couple of hours, he spent time on the training floor, and he even cleaned his ship because he was so bored! At the moment, he was laying on the floor lazily bouncing a tennis ball off the wall as he stared up at the ceiling, and trying not to go stir crazy. It made him wonder how Scott survived two years of house arrest.

He needed a hobby or something. Maybe something where he could use his strength, if not his powers. He could just hear someone telling him to play professional football because he was like a brick wall, but not only was that not flexible, Quill could actually hurt someone. He needed something he could come and go from in case a mission came up, he needed to go to space, or there was an invasion. 

Sirens sound in the distance and Quill sits up, completely forgetting about the ball bouncing its way back over to him until it hits his forehead. He curses and rubs his head as he stands and walks over to the window, and a proverbial lightbulb flickers on when he sees a plume of smoke in the distance. _He could be a volunteer firefighter._ He was more than fit enough, he could easily kick down doors (or tear them off their hinges), and a whole lot of other things. The only thing wrong with the idea though was that he probably couldn't tell Scott. There was an unspoken rule that everyone and their mother had to drool over firefighters. His boyfriend was always a little insecure about their relationship and no matter what Quill told him, a small part of him was still convinced that he could lose Quill to someone else.

As if that would ever happen. Quill was very happy in his relationship with Scott, not to mention that the younger man was _his_. He'd be caught dead before anyone else could touch Scott. Touch Cassie. His family. 

No matter how much he loved them, he couldn't stand the boredom any longer. He would just give it a try and if he liked it enough, _then_ he would tell Scott. No need to get him worried over it if Quill didn't like it right?

So he went and volunteered. He let them know he sometimes had other obligations, but otherwise was free to help out and they welcomed him. Quill was careful to return home the same way he left. He never went home in his station uniform, and after his first fire, he always made sure to shower at the station before he went home. Quill was good at the firefighting business though. If he wasn't kicking down doors and carrying more than one person out of a fire at a time, he was replacing the two holding the firehose. No one knew that he was an Avenger or that he was a god. They just knew Quill was freakishly strong and could man it by himself. For the most part, he was going into building though because he could carry more than one person.

Basically, Quill was good at it and he loved it. It kept him busy. Over time though, the team started to get suspicious. Then Cassie was curious, and that in turn had Scott suspicious to his whereabouts. Not suspicious like he thought Quill was cheating on him, he just wanted to know what he'd been doing with his time all of a sudden. A couple of times Quill came home so late that Scott was already asleep in bed, and he barely managed to strip down to his underwear before falling into bed, pulling Scott against him, and passing out as soon as he hit the pillow. 

After the third time, Scott asked him if he picked up a part time job, and Quill just told him yes. It wasn't necessarily a lie. He just wasn't bringing home any extra money...and Scott definitely noticed a few months later. He didn't say anything though.

At least not until the night Quill came home late _again_, and this time he was legitimately exhausted. He just wanted to fall into bed and sleep for a couple of days. His station had to help with two really big fires, and he had carried more than his fair share of people out of the buildings. The exhaustion didn't include everything else he did during those fires either, and because he was so exhausted, Quill made one little mistake.

He just didn't realize it until he got home. He was halfway through rubbing his face with one of his hands when he stopped and noticed Scott sitting on the couch. Looking like he was ready to confront him. Great.

"Okay...you said you picked up a part time job, but you haven't brought home any--" Scott looks over at Quill as he turns off the tv and his eyes widen. "What are you wearing?"  
Quill pulls his hand away from his face and looks down at himself. He was still wearing his station uniform. "Fuck."  
"_Yes please._"

Quill barely had time to process what he just heard before he was being pulled up to their room and then tackled onto their bed. He lands with an 'oof' of surprise on his back as Scott sits on his thighs, and the younger untucks the celestial's shirt before shoving it up and running his hands over Quill's abs. Quill pulls his shirt the rest of the way off as Scott turns his attention down to his belt and pops the buckle, but Quill stops him long enough to flip their positions. Scott had other ideas though. He sat back up and wrapped his arms around Quill's neck to attack his lips and actually whimpered when the god pushed him away just enough to help Scott with his shirt.

"You smell like smoke." Scott groans out after his shirt goes flying somewhere across the room and Quill fumbles with his belt.  
"Shit...I forgot to shower-"  
"How many people did you carry at once?"  
Quill actually paused from removing his belt. "What?"  
"_Too long, Spaceman._" 

Scott was officially gone. He was gone the moment he saw Quill in uniform and it made him wild. He was asking questions that kind of had Quill reeling with how seemingly random they were, and then the god suddenly found his pants pulled down to his knees. He had to actually stand up after pulling his boots off so he could properly remove his pants, but as soon as he straightened, Scott had jumped onto him and wrapped his legs around his waist. It took Quill by surprise but he still managed to hook an arm around Scott to hold him in place as he staggered back, and Quill's back slams into the wall behind him.

He had never been so thankful for soundproofing, or poor Cassie would have moved upstairs into Diana's room ages ago.

Scott stopped sucking on the pirate's lower lip long enough to repeat his question. "How many?"  
"Three at one point." The younger nips at Quill's jawline and the god takes them back over to the bed. "Baby, what has gotten into you?"  
"Not you obviously!"

Well then.

Quill didn't waste anymore time getting them both naked before tossing Scott further up the bed and grabbing the lube out of his nightstand. He tried to be gentle with preparing Scott but he got snarky and demanded that Quill go harder until the celestial got fed up with his impatience and gripped the back of Scott's head.

A celestial growl escapes from Quill as he pulls his lover's head back to reveal a spatter of scars on an otherwise pale neck. "_Hey!_" Scott's responding moan had his blood rushing south to his already straining erection. "I get you want it rough, but I don't want to hurt you!"

There was a line after all. He could yank back on Scott's hair, bruise his body with a bit of his godlike strength, and even leave a few hickeys and tiny bite marks here and there, but he would never do anything more. When Quill finally got a nod, he took his time to stretch Scott, leaving the younger trembling in both pleasure and anticipation. Even when Quill finished and lubed himself up, Scott refrained from bucking down to hurry the process of getting the god buried to the hilt inside him. Quill figured he behaved enough and rewarded him with a sharp thrust that pulled a debauched moan from Scott before keeping a harsh rhythm. Quill bent forward to Scott's neck to trace a gentle line across the scars with his tongue, but when he got a whimper, he immediately pulled back.

"No!" Scott grabs the back of Quill's head and shoves it back down to his neck. "Do it again!"  
Quill's lips pull into a smirk against raised skin as he continues to mercilessly pound into the body beneath him. "You want me to mark you up sugar? Make sure everyone knows that you belong to me?"  
"Please..." Scott answers breathlessly.  
"Okay baby. I'll make sure that people have to think twice before looking at you."

His Celestial side came out then. Quill's eyes filled with their galaxy colors, something that made Scott even crazier if that was even possible, his hands left bruises along Scott's body as he held him tightly in different places, and his mouth left marks _everywhere_. He made sure to leave a couple of hickeys high up on Scott's neck where he couldn't hide them, and then lapped at every single scar he could reach with his tongue. The second his tongue hit the scar situated under his boyfriend's adam's apple, Scott came hard. He tightened around Quill, drawing out the god's own release, and Quill had to keep himself from collapsing on top of Scott. 

Their chests heaved as they regained their breath and waited for their heartbeats to slow, and Quill pulls out of Scott before collapsing onto his back next to him. To think, just a few minutes ago, he was bone tired. Now? Well he was past that. What was past bone tired?

"A firefighter?" Scott finally asks hoarsely.  
"I get bored when you're not home to fuck into a wall."  
"Pffft!" Scott sputters and laughs. "Why didn't you just tell me?"  
"About the volunteering? I was giving it a try first. I thought you might be upset since there's this whole thing with...well...being stared at. I was going to tell you soon." Quill languidly waves his hand in the air.  
"Do they know?" Scott asks as he turns to tuck himself against Quill's side and lays his head on his shoulder.  
"That I'm an Avenger and a god? No. They just think I'm freakishly strong."  
"Not just that." Scott mumbles.  
Quill smiles lazily. "Do they know I'm in a relationship and have a family? Yes. Apparently I talk about you and Cass a lot and I'm already getting teased for it." 

He looks down and wrinkles his nose at the drying mess on their bodies, actually having to use some effort to pull himself out of bed. He was tired, but he wasn't going to make either of them sleep in that mess. So he wets a small towel in the bathroom sink, returns to the bed, and gently cleans them both before collapsing back onto the mattress. Scott returns to his previous position at Quill's side just as he pulls the comforter over the both of them, and the celestial turns his head to plant a lazy kiss to the top of Scott's head as he starts to fall asleep.

"Quill."  
"Hnn?" The man grumbles.  
"The stars." Scott requests quietly and Quill wills a cluster of stars near the ceiling with a flick of his wrist. "Thank you."

Quill answered with a snore that rumbled in his chest like a content purr.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...so this firefighter thing will probably be a one time thing. It was just an idea that popped into my head that I couldn't get rid of.
> 
> I was also extremely lazy with the smut. Sorry about that.


End file.
